Vongola Top Models
by Alessia D. Cavallone
Summary: Tsuna no imaginaba que su monótona vida estaba a punto de cambiar al conocer a aquel famoso fotógrafo. De estudiante de secundaria normal a... ¿Modelo?
1. Prólogo

_Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, estudiante normal de la secundaria Nami-chuu. Apodado como "dame-tsuna" por mi torpeza e inutilidad. Como en estos momentos, en los que debía despertarme hace una hora y estar en el colegio hace media. Hibari-san va a morderme hasta la muerte. Es seguro._

Un castaño corría como alma que lleva el diablo con una tostada en la boca, haciendo lo posible por comérsela sin dejarla caer. Decidió tomar un atajo por el parque, tal vez si se apresuraba alcanzaría a llegar a la primera hora. Por mucho que odiara estudiar y fuera un asco en eso debía hacerlo, por mamá.

Saltó varios obstáculos y esquivó todas las personas del parque, o casi todas. Como era costumbre en él, tropezó con las rayas inexistentes del piso, provocando que chocara con una persona y cayera de cara al suelo.

—Itte... —susurró con dolor.

—Patético —dijo la persona con la que había chocado—. Mira por donde caminas, mocoso.

—¿Eh? S-sí. Lo siento mucho.

Antes de que pudiera pararse escuchó un click, levantó el rostro y vio con curiosidad como su interlocutor, que era un tipo muy guapo —pero con un porte de mafioso que no podía con el, con fedora, traje negro y unas curiosas patillas— le tomaba una foto.

—Hm. Nada mal.

—E-esto. Señor...

—Reborn.

—¿Eh?

—Ese es mi nombre.

—Ah sí. Eh Reborn, ¿p-por qué me tomaste una foto? —preguntó con miedo. Quién sabe qué haría con esa foto.

—Por que quise.

Su cara debió ser todo un poema. Pues Reborn no tardó en poner una sonrisa ladina.

—A propósito, te dirigías hacía la escuela ¿verdad?

—S-si.

—Pues ya no. Camina —le tomó de un brazo, lo paró y empezó a jalarlo a quién sabe dónde.

—Hiiie. ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

—A tu nuevo trabajo. A partir de hoy serás modelo en la empresa Vongola Top Models.

—¡¿Q-Queeeeé?!

 **OooooooooooooooooO**

 **Buenas, buenas.**

 **Espero les guste esta nueva propuesta. No recuerdo de donde me salió la idea, pero aquí esta :D.**

 **Las actualizaciones serán los sábados.**


	2. Capítulo I

_Anteriormente:_

 _—A propósito, te dirigías hacía la escuela ¿verdad?_

 _—S-si._

 _—Pues ya no. Camina_ _—le tomó de un brazo, lo paró y empezó a jalarlo a quién sabe dónde._

 _—Hiiie. ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!_

 _—A tu nuevo trabajo. A partir de hoy serás modelo en la empresa Vongola Top Models._

 _—¡¿Q-Queeeeé?!_

 _II_

¿Acaso Reborn estaba loco? Probablemente sí. Pero, como se le ocurría que él, el dame de su escuela, pudiera ser modelo.

—Reborn, es imposible que pueda ser modelo —Trató de razonar con él mientras seguía jalándolo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que hacer algo cuando sales de la escuela?

—No, pero...

—Entonces puedes.

—No decidas cosas por ti solo... —susurró.

—¿Que dijiste? —preguntó mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

—¡N-nada!

—Eso pensé. ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Bien Tsuna. Aquí es donde trabajaras —Le dijo mientras le señalaba un altísimo edificio muy elegante de color blanco.

Tenía abierta la boca de la impresión. No es que no hubiera visto el edificio antes, es que pensar que él entraría algún día a un lugar como ese había sido inconcebible hace unos minutos atrás.

—Es...es...

—Impresionante ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Pero, estas seguro de que puedo hacerlo. No creo que yo tenga lo que se necesita. « _Comenzando por el físico_ ».

—Ciertamente eres muy flaco, y no pareces nada atlético. Tu aspecto es descuidado y pareces un idiota. Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse. Soy el mejor fotógrafo del mundo. Y si digo que tienes potencial es porque lo tienes.

No sabía que decirle, ¿debía sentirse ofendido por lo comentarios sobre él? o feliz porque fuera una de las primeras personas que creían en él —Aparte de su madre— Reborn además parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Claro que se lo que digo. Soy Reborn.

—¡¿Cómo supiste...?!

—¿Que pensabas eso? Eres muy fácil de leer. No te quedes ahí parado, entra.

Reborn muy " _amablemente"_ lo empujo hasta la entrada de una patada. La puerta era automática así que se abrió cuando iba a estrellarse contra ella y en cambio se estrelló contra el suelo frente a todos lo que estaban adentro.

Su cara estaba roja, no solo por el golpe sino también por la vergüenza.

—¡¿Tenías que hacer eso?!

—Por supuesto.

Una mujer de cabellera azul oscuro y una fiera mirada se acercó a ellos.

—¿Donde demonios estabas? Reborn, Nono llamó y dijo que no contestabas el teléfono. ¿Y quien es ese chico?

—Buenos días para ti también, Lal. Este —dijo señalando a Tsuna quien recién se paraba— es nuestro nuevo modelo.

—¿Él? No le veo nada de especial. Pero si tú lo dices algo debe tener. No te olvides de llamar a Nono. Que te diviertas con tu nueva víctima. Lo lamento por ti, chico. —le dijo lo último poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Luego subió al ascensor que había en la instancia, desapareciendo por él.

¿Víctima? ¿A que clase de lugar se había metido, no. Qué clase de persona era Reborn?

—Te daré un recorrido por el lugar.

—No seré un modelo.

—Luego te presentaré al equipo que se encargará de arreglarte y a los demás modelos.

—¿Me escuchaste? ¿Reborn?

—Mañana firmaras el contrato y te diré la dieta que deberás seguir y el horario que tendrás. Adicionalmente te entrenaré.

—¿Dieta, entrenar? ¡Reborn! He dicho que no seré un modelo.

—¿Me estabas hablando? Creí que era un mosquito.

—¡Moo! —grito de frustación y puso un puchero, que a ojos de Reborn era simplemente adorable —Aunque nunca lo admitiría—. Su seño fruncido y el puchero no daban la sensación de enojo que él quería transmitir.

—Sí, definitivamente sirves. Este es el lobby. La recepcionista se llama Haru, tendrás que anunciarte con ella cada que llegues.

Dejo de mirar a Reborn para admirar el lobby. Era espacioso, habían varias sillas de vidrio transparentes y unas cuantas mesas. El color de las paredes era de un color crema. Y por encima del espacio donde estaba la recepción se encontraba el logo d Vongola. Al lado izquierdo estaba el ascensor y al derecho las escaleras.

—Sigamos.

Reborn subió las escaleras y no sabe por que, pero lo siguió.

Le mostró todo el primer, segundo y tercer piso. Que eran oficinas, donde se hacían las entrevistas y donde estaba toda la parte administrativa.

—Espera... —dijo casi sin aliento.

—Apenas has subido tres pisos. ¿Te cansaste tan rápido?

—No tengo tu misma constitución física.

—Eso se nota. Pero yo arreglare eso. —dijo poniendo una sonrisa siniestra que le dio escalofríos.

Llegaron al cuarto piso donde había un típico estudio donde los modelos se tomaban fotos. Él no tenía ni idea de como se llamaba. Habían varias personas. Entre ellas rubio con pinta de militar y un pelinegro de espaldas. Que se le hacía conocido.

—Aquí es donde te tomarán las fotos. Yo seré tu fotógrafo, siéntete honrado.

Hizo una mueca y rió nerviosamente. El ego de Reborn está por los cielos.

—Justo ahora está uno de nuestros mejores modelos. Podrías aprender un poco de él.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la persona de la que Reborn hablaba y casi se va para atrás cuando él volteo a verlo.

—¡¿Hibari-san?!

¿El prefecto demonio era modelo? ¡Pero que diablos!

Hibari pareció reconocerlo, o tal vez lo hizo por que aún llevaba el uniforme. De cualquier manera, afilo su mirada y sacó sus amadas tonfas.

—Hmp. Herbívoro, por saltarte las clases te morderme hasta la muerte.

 _II_

¿Que les pareció?

Espero les haya gustado. Se había ido la luz y pensé que no alcanzaría a subirlo hoy xD


	3. Capítulo II

H-Hola...

No tengo excusa así que no diré nada e.e.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano.

Sin más disfruten el capítulo.

III

—Hmp. Herbívoro, por saltarte las clases te morderé hasta la muerte.

—¿P-pero qué? ¡Espera, espera! —agitó sus manos en frente de él. Las tonfas estaban listas para estrellarse contra su cara.

—Oh, veo que se conocen. Mejor, será más fácil.

—No exactamente.

Con Hibari estaba seguro de que nada sería fácil.

Hibari al ver que Reborn estaba con él y parecía conocerlo preguntó algo antes de lanzarse a morderlo hasta la muerte.

—¿Por qué esta contigo, carnívoro?

—Será el nuevo modelo —Hibari asintió a lo dicho y guardo sus tonfas. Volteo y volvió a la sesión que estaba haciendo.

Él por su parte aún seguía en shock. Y es que, aunque sabía que Hibari-san era guapo y era popular con las chicas, aunque estas nunca se atrevieran a confesarse, jamás se imaginó que fuera modelo.

Se sorprendió aún más al verlo tranquilo dejándose tomar las fotos y... ¡sin morder hasta la muerte a nadie!

¡¿En que clase de mundo paralelo estaba?!

—¿Enserio es Hibari-san?

—¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que es modelo? ¿Acaso no lees periódicos o ves televisión?

—Eh... —a decir verdad no. Pensó.

—Y eso que estudian en la misma escuela. Es famoso dentro y fuera de Namimori. En fin. Aquí termina el recorrido por ahora. Te daré una excusa para que presentes mañana.

No le dejo decir nada más, lo llevo hasta una de las oficinas administrativas donde le hicieron un papel que era el que debía presentar en la escuela.

Luego de eso Reborn lo sacó casi a patadas del edificio.

Estaba más que confundido. ¿Que era lo que había pasado exactamente? Tal vez simplemente se había desmayado tratando de llegar o lo habían golpeado fuertemente sus abusadores. Sí, era lo más factible.

Por que vamos, ¿ser modelo? Ese era un muy buen chiste. Simplemente olvidaría todo y regresaría a su casa. Ya que tenia una excusa ni loco iría a estudiar. Saltarse esa tortura por un día no sonaba nada mal.

III

Subió a su oficina a prepararse un expresso, justo como a él le gustaban. Dejo a su fiel amigo León sobre la mesa.

Sacó su celular y marcó el número del Nono.

—¿Diga?

—Chaoss, Nono. ¿Me necesitabas?

—Oh amigo mío. ¿Como estas?

—Muy bien. De echo.

—Te noto contento. ¿Paso algo bueno?

—Algo así.

—Bueno, dejemos las formalidades de lado. Necesito que busques a alguien.

—¿Que hago una vez que lo encuentre? —preguntó interesado.

—Entrenarlo. Será el próximo Décimo Vongola.

—Que interesante, ¿así que ya está decidido?

—Algo así. Su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Era sorprendente las vueltas que daba la vida. Rió con ganas, como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

—No lo creerás, Nono. Soy tan bueno que ya lo he encontrado.

Escuchó la suave risa provenir del otro lado del teléfono y luego un: "cuidalo mucho"

III

Llego a su casa sorprendiendo a su madre. Le dio una excusa vaga que ella por supuesto creyó.

Subió a su habitación y se acostó a dormir para lo que restará del día. A las 4pm su renovadora siesta fue interrumpida por su madre.

—Tsu-kun, baja. El tutor que mandó tu padre ya ha llegado.

—Tutor... ¿Qué tutor?

—Es encantador Tsu-kun, ya lo verás.

Su madre cerró la puerta de su cuarto mientras sus pasos se escucharon por las escaleras.

Se desperezó y trató de arreglar su alborotado cabello sin éxito alguno. Aliso un poco su ropa y bajo.

Mientras bajaba se tropezó con una de las escaleras y fue a dar de cara al suelo.

—¡Itee!

—Tan patético como siempre, dame-Tsuna.

"Esa voz..."

Al levantar la cabeza del suelo pudo ver a sus pies a Reborn, con su típico traje y fedora más un camaleón en esta.

—¡Reborn! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy tu nuevo tutor.

—¿Queeeé?

¿Reborn era su nuevo tutor? Sentía de alguna manera que sus días de tranquilidad habían acabado, no sabía de que sería su tutor pero su intuición le decía que no era nada bueno para su integridad física.

—Ara, ¿ya se conocían? Que gusto, cuida mucho de mi Tsu-kun —su madre como siempre tan relajada, lo había vendido al demonio sin darse cuenta.

—Así será —la sonrisa malvada que puso le envío escalofríos a través de su espina dorsal.

—Voy a preparar la cena chicos. ¿Puedes explicarle tú Reborn?

—No te preocupes, lo haré. Vamos a tu habitación dame-tsuna.

Sin decirle más ni darle a tiempo a balbucear algo, lo arrastró escaleras arribas y lo tiró sin cuidado alguno sobre el piso de su habitación.

Si iba a ir a su cuarto de todas maneras, ¡¿para que demonios lo hizo bajar?!

Pero se guardo su frustración para sí, no quería una patada cortesía de Reborn por su insolencia, no gracias.

—¿Me vas a explicar ahora de que se supone que serás mi tutor?

—Bajándole al tonito, dame-tsuna. Aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo —dijo tomando su camaleón mientras este se convertía en una pistola y lo apuntaba a él.

—¡¿Pero que demonios?!

Menos mal que estaba en el piso, de lo contrario se habría caído de la impresión. Un camaleón no se transformaba de la noche a la mañana en una pistola. ¿Sería acaso su imaginación o algún truco de Reborn?

—¿Qué, te asustó un camaleón? Dame-tsuna.

—¡No me asustaría si fuera uno normal!

—Deja de gritar. León es especial. Como sea, seré tu tutor. Y voy a entrenarte para ser no solo un estupendo modelo, si no también el Décimo Vongola.

—¿Décimo Vongola?

—El décimo líder de la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo.

III

Tenía dudas sobre si meter la mafia o no, pero al final me decidí. Lo que para Tsuna promete más sufrimiento para nosotras(os) significa más diversión =).

Nos vemos en el próximo.


	4. Capítulo III

**_¡Buenas, buenas!_**

 ** _He vuelto. Ya era hora ¿verdad?_**

 ** _No les quito más tiempo. Que disfruten la lectura._**

* * *

Se quedo totalmente en silencio, contrario a la reacción que comúnmente tenía. Tanto así, que Reborn estuvo a punto de preocuparse. A punto, por que la verdad es que no lo hizo.

Por la mente del castaño pasaban otro tipo de pensamientos. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

¿Mafia?

Todo empezaba a oscurecerse con solo la mención de esa palabra, ser modelo era una cosa, ser parte de la mafia era otra totalmente distinta. Ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que probablemente moriría joven.

Y es que, ¿que clase de cosas había echo en su vida anterior para que el karma lo estuviera tratando de esta manera?, pensaba que lo fuera no se justificaba para tal tormento.

Sintió algo helado chocar de lleno contra su cara.

—Hiiie, ¿¡pero que...!? —despertó de golpe, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había desmayado y Reborn _amablemente_ lo había despertado con agua fría. Como no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de él.

—Bien, despertaste.

—¿Quién no lo haría con ese método? —susurró con cierto resentimiento.

—No me iba a quedar toda la noche mirándote dormir dame-tsuna. Sigamos con la charla.

—No quiero, y de todas maneras ¿Por qué yo?

—Eres descendiente de Primo, el fundador de Vongola. —Reborn le mostró el árbol genealógico de su familia, diciéndole que al tener la sangre de primo tenía derecho al puesto.

—¿Y que hay de mi papá? El también puede.

—Eso es otro asunto que lo averiguaras más adelante.

—¿ Y los hijos del jefe actual?

—Muertos, excepto uno que queremos evitar que tome el puesto.

—Así que en otras palabras no tenían a nadie más ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Reborn le confirmó su pensamiento y suspiró de cansancio al imaginarse que no se lo podría quitar tan fácilmente de encima.

El día había sido muy largo así que decidió dejar de matarse la cabeza con cosas que no aceptaría e ignoró a Reborn el resto de la noche. Su madre solo pensó que había empezado una fase rebelde, y Reborn, bueno él se las cobraría el día de mañana.

 **III**

Era un nuevo día, y en la casa de los Sawada cuándo el reloj dio las 5:30 de la mañana un grito inundó el vecindario. ¿La razón? Tsunayoshi acababa de ser despertado con una descarga eléctrica, para luego caer de la cama donde lo recibió el piso con trampas para oso.

Oh, y el día apenas comenzaba.

—¡Reborn! ¡Se que fuiste tú!

—¿Quieres despertar a todo los vecinos acaso? Tu madre me dijo que tenías un sueño pesado y eras difícil de despertar, solo te estoy ayudando.

—¿Ayudarme? Pensé que querías matarme.

—Cuando estas en la mafia escuchar el más mínimo ruido podría salvarte la vida.

—Como me despertaste no tenía nada que ver con ruido —Se quejó, vio en el reloj la hora que era y estuvo a punto de acostarse de nuevo más Reborn se lo impidió.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Volver a dormir. Es muy temprano. —Por la suave risa que soltó supo que él tenía otros planes.

—Tienes mucho que hacer hoy, Tuna durmiente.

—¿Eh? _"Tuna"._

Sin explicarle el apodo le aventó de la cama arrastrándolo hasta el baño. Donde le tocó acceder por las buenas a las demandas del otro. Ya bañado y vestido con una sudadera y una camiseta naranja, bajó a desayunar. Bueno, si es que a eso se podía considerar desayuno.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntar nunca estaba de más.

—Tu desayuno. —Reborn veía con diversión la mueca que puso su dame-estudiante. Oh, cuánto se divertiría con ese chico.

El platillo en cuestión consistía en un brócoli y una zanahoria. Y otro con pescado y unos míseros granos de arroz.

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Esto no puede ser mi desayuno.

—Tch. Así que lo sabes —con resignación apartó el plato y le paso otros que contenían un completo desayuno aunque no fuera mucho—. Seguirás una estricta dieta. Los japoneses suelen comer verduras en sus comidas lo que facilitará las cosas. No comerás dulces ni postres ni nada que se le parezca. Las calorías de cada comida serán contadas y no comerás fuera del horario que te estableceré.

Luego del desayuno, que trató de postergar por todos los medios posibles, Reborn con una sonrisa maliciosa que parecía no querer quitársele de la cara, lo sacó afuera para empezar el famoso _"entrenamiento"._

—Lo primero que entrenaremos será tu cuerpo, tu resistencia física. Todas las mañanas entrenaremos. Hoy empezaremos con 50 vueltas al vecindario.

—¿50? ¡Son demasiadas!

—Esta bien. Que sean 100.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero yo no dije...!

—¿Quieres que aumente? Ese es el espíritu, dame-tsuna.

—!No! Yo... Empezaré de una vez.

Corrió para alejarse lo más posible antes de que aumentara las vueltas. Es más, no sabía ni por qué le estaba haciendo caso. Bien podría tratar de volver a dormir aunque dudaba que lo fuera a dejar.

—Mi abuelita podría correr más rápido que tú. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

—¡¿Estabas siguiéndome?! —le preguntó al verlo caminar tranquilamente sobre un muro a un costado de él.

—Debo supervisarte, y menos mal que lo hice. ¿A eso le llamas correr? Tal vez deba... Incentivarte un poco. —dicho esto convirtió a León en pistola y comenzó a dispararle.

—Hiiiiie —¡Ese tipo estaba loco! Si antes estaba corriendo ahora juró podría estar volando. Jamás habría corrido tan rápido en su vida, aunque bueno, tampoco nunca le habían intentado disparar.

Cuando acabó las 100 vueltas era ya hora de ir a la escuela, ahora se estaba arrastrando por el suelo para poder entrar a su casa, sus piernas ya no le respondían y dudaba que le volvieran a sostener el resto del día.

Y sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo. Su madre y Reborn no permitirían que faltara a clases por nada del mundo. Menos ahora que se supone que el mayor era su tutor.

Con los pies pesándole como plomo entró al salón de clases. Suspiró con resignación, ojalá no tuviera que volver a aquel lugar dónde lo único que hacían era burlarse de él. Donde sus compañeros no merecían ni llevar ese título.

Se hundió en su asiento y miró hacía la ventana como si esta pudiera hacer que las horas pasaran más rápido. El profesor llegó azotando la puerta lo que hizo que saltara en su asiento y estuviera a punto de soltar un grito. Pero cuando volteó a ver por que Nezu-sensei había echo tal cosa soltó el grito que retuvo al ver a Reborn entrar como si el salón fuera suyo y pararse frente a ellos con las manos en la mesa del profesor. Todos empezaron a hacer un alboroto.

Hoy, definitivamente no era su día.

—Silencio. Escúchenme bien mocosos, no quiero a nadie fuera de su asiento o lo lamentarán.

La mirada de Reborn y su aura hicieron que más de uno temblara. Las palabras dichas solo sirvieron para que todo el salón se silenciara y se acomodara perfectamente en su asiento como si esto fuera una academia militar.

—A partir de hoy seré su nuevo profesor y estaré aquí lo que resta del año. Su anterior profesor sufrió un... _"accidente"_ —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. No le quedo la menor duda de que él lo causo—. Y esta en el hospital recuperándose. Es un placer para ustedes que yo este aquí. Empezemos la clase.

Supo en ese instante que los días de tortura apenas empezaban.


End file.
